Mary Anne Gets Hospitalized
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne got very sick one night and when she got rushed to the hospital, her father was told she had a scarlet fever! Would she get better? Would her life change if something happened to her? Find out later! She was lucky to have her best friends by her
1. Chapter 1

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin.

I had just gotten up to get ready for school. I was starting to get a headache all of the sudden. I found Aleve and took one. It somehow went away. I'm Mary Anne Spier and I'm a 14-year-old ninth grader at Stoneybrook High School.

"Are you feeling okay? You look pale," said my stepmom.

"I'll be alright. I just got over with a headache," I said.

I ate breakfast fine and went to school. I walked with my neighbors, Kayla and Kaylee, who are twins. Kayla has been struggling with cancer. At school, in English, Kayla noticed something was wrong.

"Um, are you alright this morning? You look white," said Kayla.

"I'll be fine. I had a headache, but felt better after I took Aleve," I told her.

"You don't look fine to me," said Kayla.

I raised my hand and said, "May I go to the bubblier?"

"Sure," replied the teacher.

I got up to get some water. I couldn't breathe, so I used my inhaler, which was on me, and felt a bit better after that. I went back to class. Kayla noticed I was in a sweat.

"Should I bring Mary Anne to the nurse? She's sweating. Something must be wrong," said Kayla.

"Good idea, she is sweating," said the teacher.

She did and the nurse realized I was running with a fever. When she took my temperature, it was 101 degrees.

"Good thing you brought her here. She has a high fever," said the nurse. "Is your father working or at home today? We should have you dismissed."

"He's at work," I answered.

At the office, the phone rang as Cindy answered and said, "Stamford Law Office. What can I do for you?"

"This is the nurse from Mary Anne's school. Is Mr. Spier busy?" asked the nurse.

"He's at the meeting, but I still can get him," and Cindy as she got up to the meeting room, knocking on the door. "Sorry to bother you, Randy, but do you mind if I borrow Richard for a moment. He has a phone call from Mary Anne's school."

"Go ahead," said Randy.

Dad got up to pick up the other phone and said, "Hello. Is everything okay?"

"Mary Anne was running with a fever and she would need to be dismissed," replied the nurse.

"How bad was it?" asked Dad.

"101 degrees," said the nurse.

"Okay. I can leave to pick her up," said Dad as he hung up. "I hate to leave during the meeting, Randy, but Mary Anne came down with a high fever."

"No problem," said Randy. "We'll be done in five minutes."

"Since I have half-day, want me to come back or go home for the day?" asked Dad.

"It's up to you. If you want to stay to be with Mary Anne, it's fine with me," replied his boss.

"Okay, thanks," said Dad.

At school, the nurse sent Kayla to inform our English teacher that I'm going to be dismissed and get my stuff. She knows my locker number and password. I trust her and my friends in case I get dismissed anytime. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, the nurse came in to me and said, "Mary Anne, your father just arrived to get you."

I looked worse than ever. At home, I was on the couch.

"I'll be here for the rest of the day since I would be only working until noon. That way I won't have to be at work for three hours," said Dad. "I'll be in the den if you need me, honey."

"Okay," I said.

I was able to sleep for awhile. I didn't want anything for lunch. That afternoon, Kayla and Kaylee came with Dawn.

"How's Mary Anne?" asked Kayla.

"She has been sleeping most of the time," said Dad.

"Glad I brought her to the nurse. I knew something was wrong with her right away when I noticed she looked pale and sweating after she went to the bubblier," said Kayla.

"I know, thank you for that," said Dad. "Your mother called me at work. She said you both can stay here tonight. She and your father would be going out to see a play and your siblings will be with their friends."

"We already knew. They told us," said Kayla.

"Thank god we can get away from D.J. and Mario," said Kaylee.

"Don't get us wrong, we love them, but they do drives us nuts when they fight almost every single day," added Kayla. "Yet, they have no issues sharing the same room."

"We find that strange," said Kaylee. "The only trouble part is that we have to keep them in separate areas when Mom and Dad punish them. They send one to his room and the other one in the chair. Otherwise, there is a possibly that they still might fight."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I was still asleep on the couch.

At dinner, Sharon said, "Does Mary Anne want anything?"

"I don't think she wants anything to eat right now. The fever hasn't gone down," replied Dad.

"Wow," said Kayla.

"It's still at 101 degrees," Dad continued on. "I'm glad it didn't go higher."

"I know," said Kaylee.

After dinner, Kayla noticed I was sweating even more.

"Boy, you look worse than ever," said Kayla as she went to get Dad to let him know.

That was when Dad noticed my fever went up to 102 degrees after he took my temperature.

"Glad you noticed that, Kayla," said Dad.

"I agree," said Kayla.

Ten minutes later, I was coughing a lot. I couldn't breathe. I had pneumonia, which led me to have breathing issues. I used my inhaler, which it helps. But I was still coughing. Luckily, Kaylee heard me and came in the living room with a glass of water.

"Here," said Kaylee as she gave it to me.

"Oh, good," I said as I drank it.

Kaylee spotted the blood in the glass and said, "It looks like you're coughing up blood. I better go get your father."

That was when she took off to inform him. They came back in right away while I kept coughing.

"Oh, she is coughing up blood. I better take her to the hospital," said Dad.

At the hospital, Dad was in the waiting room. I almost passed out when I was while being rushed to the emergency room. He didn't wait too long when the doctor came in.

"For starters, the pneumonia returned. And, good thing you got her here because I noticed she had a rash on her neck. Her throat was bothering her and when I looked, it had yellow patches. I know what it is. She has scarlet fever," said the doctor.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Dad.

"She'll be okay. We're going to keep her here for a few days or until the scarlet fever goes away. She has a good chance to live. Oh, when she gets better, she could go blind and deaf or crippled," the doctor continued. "It might take at least 12 hours to seven days for the fever to go away."

"Okay," said Dad.

"I know it doesn't require hospitalization, but I figured we do that as a precaution to keep an eye on the scarlet fever," said the doctor.

He wasn't sure how Carlos would react. He and his older brother had it at the same time when he was eight, but he lived a week before his brother passed on.


End file.
